


shower of flowers

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Series: soft as clouds [6]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: And baby makes three, Bisexual Dana Scully, F/F, Flowers, Kid Fic, Nature, Sapphic, Women Loving Women, bisexual stella gibson, love and fluff, pregnant stella gibson, walk in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: this was cute and soft. i love you all <3
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: soft as clouds [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	shower of flowers

It was a gorgeous spring day in London. Along the street, there are trees blooming white flowers and when the wind blows, the blossoms whisper away, creating this shower of flowers to walk through. It’s truly a sight to see. Dana and Stella decide it is a perfect day to bundle up their little one, put a leash on their dog, and venture over to the park. 

They walk along the sidewalk with their grey stroller, their baby looking over the side to see the world beyond her stroller. Their dog, Etta, enjoys the fresh air and is happily walking beside them, sniffing the ground with her tongue hanging out. Stella cradles her belly as she walks, the baby is very active today. 

When they arrive at a good spot in the park, Dana lifts their baby out of her little seat and sets her on her lap. Eleanora is wiggly today, eager to toddle about. Stella sits heavily on the ground, her big belly getting in the way, but she's not complaining. She loves the feeling of their child moving and growing. Stella pets Ella as she takes in the beautiful scene before her. 

Dana, in her light jacket and jeans, sitting on the ground and slowly rocking Eleanora back and forth while little blossoms fly though the air. They are truly a heavenly sight to Stella. Dana points out the flowers to the little girl, but the toddler has other ideas.

Little Eleanora, with tiny sunglasses on her face and a butterfly hat covering her blonde curls to keep the sun from burning her angel white skin, wiggles out of Dana’s lap and moves on wobbly legs towards the ever faithful basset hound. They are best friends. You can never find one without the other. 

Etta loves the little girl and has since she was in Dana’s belly. They adopted her a short time before trying for a baby, so she has been there through it all. Etta loves to be with Eleanora. She allows the little creature to climb all over her and absolutely loves to be her pillow for cuddle time. 

Stella raises her face towards the sun, taking in the warmth and silently says thank you to the universe for everything. She never thought she would be this happy. She never thought she would be a mother. She never thought she would be a wife. But now, she cannot even imagine life without Dana, Eleanora, or Etta. Soon, they will have another little love to take care of and Stella thanks the Goddess above again. 

How wonderful life is.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was cute and soft. i love you all <3


End file.
